A large number of systems are known for transporting and storing various items and goods. Such systems are usually tailored for meeting specific requirements set by the nature, size and weight of the items or goods, as well as requirements regarding transport distances and transport velocity.
One specific field of interest of the present application is the field of transportation and storage of luggage items in airports. In most airports, checked-in luggage is usually conveyed from a plurality of check-in counters to a central luggage conveying and/or sorting apparatus, at which each luggage item is sorted according to its destination. Such conveying and/or sorting apparatus normally comprises a plurality of discharge units, in each of which luggage items destined for a particular aircraft are accumulated. The luggage items are then loaded onto carts or trolleys, by means of which the items are transported to the aircraft. The carts or trolleys may be self-propelled, or they may be attachable to a propelling unit (or tractor), which may be arranged to pull a plurality of trolleys or carts coupled together to form a train.